scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Orangetooth/Transcript
Matt: This latest research in quantum physics has made it possible to create technology so far advances beyond Bluetooth, that the signal wraps around the world. And it's available today. Orangetooth: The world is in your hands. Natalie: Wow. Very impressive. Matt: Thank you. After four years of hard work, we are so excited to finally release this to the world. Aaron: I have a small note. Matt: Shoot. Aaron: I'm not sure about the color scheme. Matt: Does the slide not look good? Aaron: It's a lot of orange. Matt: Right. It's called "Orangetooth", so we put orange in the presentation. Mallory: So maybe we just change the name. Matt: That seems like a drastic change. Adam: What about "Redtooth"? Stacey: Oh, yeah. Matt: No, we've been over this. All of the focus groups showed that the color orange made people think "high-tech". Mallory: Just orange, yes, but... "Orangetooth" makes me think homeless man. You know, like... Matt: Okay. What if, when we launch our first big update, we call the update "Redtooth"? Jeremy: Perfect. Matt: Great. Jeremy: So when does that come out? Matt: I don't know, I literally just thought of it. Jeremy: Can it come out tomorrow? Matt: Is this really that big a deal? Aaron: Yeah, "Redtooth" is way better. "Orangetooth" just makes me think of The Annoying Orange, and that fills me with rage. Adam: My first thought is a diseased shark, and well, I love sea creatures, so that also fills me with rage. Stacey: And I love poetry and music, and "orange" doesn't rhyme with anything. Matt: And that fills you with rage? Stacey: No, it's just an observation. Matt: Okay. We will work all night long to refactor the code and the advertising, to make it "Redtooth". Any other small changes anyone wants to add? Natalie: Just a quick thought. Matt: What?! Natalie: Maybe we don't do it. Stacey: Yeah. Matt: The whole presentation? Natalie: The product itself. Matt: The product is already done! Adam: No, she makes a good point. Matt: You're the head of finance. You of all people know how many millions of dollars we've put into this thing. Adam: Well, you know, sunk costs... Matt: So you want to throw it all away? Aaron: To be honest, it's a lot like your other projects. Matt: What does that mean? Aaron: It's a terrible idea. Matt: We can send signals around the world! Since when is Orange- Redtooth a terrible idea?! Stacey: Uh, since the internet already existed. Matt: What?! Mallory: Yeah, you basically just invented the internet, but I already have that. Adam: Maybe you should stop inventing things. Matt: What is happening right now? Jeremy: We're actually just here to tell you that you're fired. Matt: None of you are my bosses, you can't fire me. Jeremy: Actually, I''' am your boss. James: I was in disguise. And I'm sorry, but we have to let you go. Matt: Actually, I'm '''your boss, and I was in disguise- James: No, you're not. Matt: Okay. Category:Season 8